Dragon Ball X
by seanlecca
Summary: This takes place after Z and is not connected to Dragon Ball Super. Goku and Vegeta go out on an adventure to stop the Corrupted Realm from taking over every dimension and giving power to a bad guy who is unknown.


**Dragon Ball X**

 **Chapter 1: Ultimate rising**

Goku and Vegeta were training on an empty field, Goku sent out quick heavy punches while Vegeta blocked them. Goku went back a bit and transformed into Super Saiyan 2 "Come on Vegeta, lets heat up this battle!" Vegeta listened and became Super Saiyan 2 and continued to fight Goku. "Kakarot! If we keep on fighting like this we wont get any stronger!" Vegeta started to charge up lots of energy and prepared for an attack "GALICK…" Vegeta went into the pose "…GUN!" Vegeta shot out a Galick Gun towards Goku. Goku quickly becomes Super Saiyan 3 and hits the blast away. "Tsk… One day I will be able to become Super Saiyan 3 Kakarot!" Goku smiled and began to do his Kamehameha Wave "KA… ME…" Goku started to build up tons of energy into his hands "HA… ME…" Vegeta got his arms ready to push back the attack "HAAAA!" Goku shot out his Kamehameha Wave towards Vegeta. Vegeta put his hands out to reach for the blast and try to push it back. The blast was strong and Vegeta was using all of his energy to push it back. Vegeta was struggling to push it back. "Damn… y-you… Ka-karot!" Vegeta struggled even more. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta began to power up into Super Saiyan 3. "Heh… guess you reached my level Vegeta!" Vegeta started to glare at Goku "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Vegeta got angry and pushed back the Kamehameha Wave with another Ki blast hitting Goku hard in the face creating a huge explosion. Goku was down on the ground back onto his base form, Vegeta comes down and goes out of Super Saiyan 3. "Looks like you finally lost a match against me, Kakarot!" Goku smiled and got up "You did good Vegeta, but just imagine, what is after Super Saiyan 3?" Vegeta looked Goku "Super Saiyan 4 of course!" Goku looked up and scratched his head "Yeah but, what would it look like, we already have a lot of hair. Maybe it will be golden?" Goku annoyed Vegeta. "It doesn't matter what colour it is. All I want is to get it first!" The ground started to shake and the space between Goku and Vegeta broke open to show a portal on the ground. "WOAH! What is that!?" Goku was surprised. Vegeta didn't question it. The portal was blue with a big white swirl through it, the portal started to glow very bright and then a person jumped up from the portal and landed onto the ground. It was another Goku, but his gi was red. "Hello. You can call me, Goku X"

 **Recap:**

Goku and Vegeta were training and Vegeta unlocked the ability to become Super Saiyan 3, after that a portal appeared and out comes Goku X, who is he? Find out now on Dragon Ball X!

Vegeta was confused at what just happened "Kakarot X huh?" Goku X nodded "I am from a different dimension, we don't know how much dimesions there are but we know 5. This is Dimension 3, otherwise known as Dimension Z. I come from Dimension 5, known as Dimension X." Goku walked to Goku X "Why did you come here then?" Goku X turned around to Goku "A false dimension appeared out of nowhere and is full of powerful evil warriors. They are trying to corrupt all the dimensions and take over all of them to gain infinite power and go beyond the dimensions." Goku was shocked and surprised. Vegeta didn't believe the story "How can we trust you! You have came out of nowhere and expect us to help you!" Vegeta blasted towards Goku X with a powerful heavy punch. Goku X grabbed Vegeta's fist and threw him onto the ground. "D-damn it…" Goku was amazed by the power Goku X has. "Goku. Come with me." Goku and Goku X jump into the portal. Vegeta, angry and pissed off, didn't want to stay alone and jumped into the portal too. Goku and Vegeta arrive on a huge ship in Dimension X. "Where are we?" Goku looked around the ship "This is the galactic dimensional patrol force, otherwise known as the G.D.P" Goku X showed Vegeta and Goku around the enormous ship. "For now, you are the newest recruits for the G.D.P which means you are going to help us defeat the bad guys on Dimension 50201. To make easy for you just call it the Corrupted Realm." Goku nodded "When are we going to fight?" Goku X lead them to another portal "This portal will take us to the Corrupted Realm. We have a big bag of Senzu beans in the ship if you need any." Goku looked at Goku X "Nah, I think we're ready" Goku X looked at Vegeta "Vegeta you need any?" Vegeta scoffed at him. Goku X sets up the portal. Goku X, Goku and Vegeta go into the portal and enter the Corrupted Realm. What type of enemies will they encounter in this Dimension? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball X!

"Hey, its me! Goku, and we have just entered the Corrupted Realm place! Its very dark in here. There is a HUGE Saiyan in here. What!? He beat Vegeta! He can become a super saiyan too! It does seem weird… WHAT!? Frieza is here!? Catch us on Chapter 2: The old and unknown, Super Saiyan chaos!"


End file.
